Various types of drying racks have been used extensively in residential and commercial environments. In particular, drying racks for infant products are well utilized in homes with infants or small children. After various containers, dishes, bottles, straws, valves, pumps, nipples, pacifiers, brushes, or other accessories are washed, they are typically placed on a drying rack to allow items to dry and for the extra water to drain. Often these items have a wide variety of shapes. Consequently, organizing these various items can be quite challenging. Additionally, such drying racks are typically stationary and most helpful when used in the home environment because they tend to be large and bulky and too burdensome to transport when traveling.